The Dragon's Rose
by CreamyDreams
Summary: Judai Yuki is supposedly a regular boy. The only thing strange about him is his always happy attitude and the birthmark on his chest. The mark is like a dragon curling into a rose. Johan Andersen is a new boy that's always protecting Judai. But why? R&R!
1. Finding the Rose

Wolf: We own nothing. Everything on here is disclaimed except the Legend of the Dragon's Rose

* * *

Every hundred years or so, a child is born. This child is born with a special birth mark. It's in the shape of a dragon curling into a beautiful rose. When hit with the right light, it shows a way to use the Dragon's Rose's power. This power is very strong.

But very deadly.

If misused or used before the Dragon's Rose is able to master it, mass destruction will ensue. No one will be safe. A mystifying dragon will appear from the soul of the Dragon's Rose. It will want to protect it's holder with it's life. If anything were to happen to it's holder, it would go on a rampage.

For centuries, the Dragon's Rose has been protected by the Knight Of The Crimson Rose. The job of the Knight Of The Crimson Rose has been passed down one blood line for centuries. The Andersen blood line. Only few have lived long enough to see the Dragon and fewer still have lived long enough to see the Dragon's Rose after the Dragon has been released.

The next Knight Of The Crimson Rose is a boy named Andersen Johan. He lives in Europe and has only just finished his training. He is now about to find out who the Dragon's Rose is and where. He'll need to get close before he can tell the girl who he is and what she is. Did I ever mention that the Dragon's Rose was usually a girl and destined for the Knight Of The Crimson Rose? Well, now you know.

"Johan," boomed a loud voice.

"Yes, grandfather?" asked Johan. He had teal hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a dark grey shirt and black pants.

"It is time."

"Yes, grandfather."

Johan walked into the small room and looked around. It was a relatively bare room with only a huge mirror covering one wall. The floors were marble and the walls were white. The only person in the room was a man that looked like an older version of Johan except a little more wiser.

Johan walked up to the mirror and turned to his grandfather. He bowed a little before he placed his hand on the mirror. Johan's grandfather frowned.

"This isn't gonna be easy since you're gay. Hopefully this girl can at least change you," he said.

"Grandfather. I don't care if she's absolutely beautiful. I can't fall in love with her. I refuse to," Johan said.

Johan's grandfather sighed. He turned toward the mirror and chanted a few words. The mirror started to glow and soon showed the image of a bathroom. Johan blushed slightly when he saw a form behind a shower curtain. He turned away before looking back. He blushed even more when the shower water was turned off and the curtain was slowly pulled back.

The form behind the curtain was not of a girl, but a boy. He had duo colored brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. He was the most beautiful boy Johan had ever seen. He looked over at his grandfather and smirked at the gaping old man.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I don't have to fall for a girl. It'll be a Hell of a lot better for me," said Johan.

"Why is the Dragon's Rose a boy?" Grandfather yelled.

"Doesn't matter to me. He's got a hot body and I think I'm gonna like this."

Johan took his hand off the mirror. He started walking out of the room. He could care less about his grandfather's ramblings. But he had to wonder. If the dark forces that always threatened the Dragon's Rose does appear, what will it be in the form of? It could show up as another human, it could show up as a mythical creature, it could show up as a demon. The legends said that the evil was never the same.

Johan just pushed all bad thoughts to the side. He had a mission to go on. He needed to find out where that beautiful boy lived as well as what school he went to. Johan had already gone to school since he was three hundred years old but that didn't matter. He had stopped aging when he turned seventeen so he retained his youth. But he needed to get close to the boy. He had a lot of studying to do…

* * *

Kitty: What do you think? Tony-chan told me to write it. Please let me know if it's okay!


	2. The meeting

Kitty: The first few chapters will be short. Sorry!

* * *

Judai Yuki, a young boy who went to St. Jonathan Boys Academy, sat in the small garden in the courtyard of the school. He had duo-colored brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The boy had previously been in the cafeteria of the school but had run outside when someone started making fun of him. It wasn't anything new. He got picked on all the time. It was mainly the boys that acted better than everyone else. Judai had declined their offer of joining their group and now they were taking their 'revenge.'

Judai sighed and looked up. All this because he didn't want to be in their group. He had every right not to want to be in their group. The catch was that he had to date the leader, a boy named Jun Manjoume. Manjoume hadn't been too happy when Judai had declined their offer. He had been thinking that the group would be the most powerful in the school since the hottest boy would've been dating the cutest boy.

"Damn Manjoume. Embarrassing me and making me run outside. I'll kick that bastard where it hurts!" Judai shouted to know one in particular. He looked down at his used-to-be white shirt that had been soaked and stained with soda and pudding.

"First I'll go change my shirt."

Judai stood and stretched before he headed toward the gymnasium. He had an extra shirt he nearly forgot about in his gym locker. He decided he'd change into that now and ask the principle for a new one later. He really didn't have time to head back to the dorms at the moment since they were on the other side of school and it took thirty minutes to get to them from the cafeteria. Lunch was already halfway over. The gym was much closer.

"Again I say, I'll kick him where it hurts," Judai mumbled to himself as he pulled his dirty shirt over his head and pulled on the clean one.

"Talking to yourself?" asked a new voice.

Judai looked up and saw a boy standing there. The boy had bluish tealish hair and beautiful emerald eyes that captivated Judai. He stared into the beautiful eyes and if you looked close enough, you could see tiny hearts floating around him. The boy chuckled at Judai and sat down on the bench located in the locker room. Judai blushed slightly and sat down beside him. Forget lunch, this guy was way more interesting.

"Hello, I'm Johan. I just transferred here into classroom 3-C. You're Judai, right?" the boy grabbed Judai's hand slightly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm J-J-J," Judai stuttered slightly.

Johan chuckled.

"Judai. Later, can you show me around the school?" he smiled.

"S-Sure. What dorm room do you have?" Judai asked.

"I'm in dorm 12-J with Judai Yuki." Johan smirked as he thought of all the hell he had to go through to get a dorm room with Judai. Well, the principle went through hell. But Judai didn't need to know that…

* * *

Wolf: We hope you like it enough to review.


End file.
